


Another Perspective

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Maybe it was that Yugi's wish had finally come true,  or the revelation on both ends that none were ready to part from the other. But when Atem left for the after life, Yugi feared the worst--luckily for him, Atem left something of value behind.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Another Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> takes place like a year or two after DSOD.

They'd done this every year since he'd left. 

No matter how their lives pulled apart, an annual visit to Egypt always brought the gang together. It was a way to commemorate all their past journeys together, and in a more important way--honor Atem's memory. 

It had been over two years since that fateful day, when Yugi had to say farewell to a person whom he'd grown to confide in and even love. As months passed, things had gotten easier to bear. In an odd turn of events, he'd seen Atem again during the duel with Diva. He'd 'moved on' with his life, and had in a way grown the confidence he'd lost since losing Atem. Or so Yugi told himself. 

But this time of the year, when he and the gang returned to Egypt and memories of the past seemed to plague his already tumultuous mind, Yugi couldn't act like he was unscathed. His heart still ached for Atem, and the years wouldn't change that. 

This feeling resonated that day, as he stood quietly before a pile of sand and rubble. Like he did every year, Yugi took a stray bouquet of flowers and prepared to place it as close as he could get without accidentally wondering upon lose sand. By now the others had already gone--they had in fact, left Egypt the day before Yugi. They'd stood here with him prior, all of them gazing upon where Atem's tomb was before it had caved in. Sometimes they stood in silence, other times they spoke, but eventually Yugi had the urge to be there alone.

They all understood the connection in which he had with Atem and undoubtedly that land, how sometimes he could only appreciate it when it was just the two of them. Even now, though Atem was gone, Yugi could still feel his presence in the comforting breeze that tousled his hair, or the warm sun that bore down upon him like an eternal embrace. There was something about just being alone, and gazing at the remains of the tomb that made Yugi feel at peace--even if for just a few hours. 

Falling back into his own reality, Yugi placed the bouquet upon the sand. 

He gazed in silence as the wind around him picked up, with it unraveling the roses from their wrapping and carrying them away. There was a twinge of pain in Yugi's heart, as he took this as Atem accepting the gift. Exhaling, he turned on his heel and began his stride back to hotel. 

It was a slow crawl back into reality, the normalcy of life in which he forced himself to accept. The next morning he'd be heading back to Domino, and then America the week following for work. None of these destinations brought Yugi as much joy or sense of home as being here in Egypt did. 

But he had to make himself to accept it, he had to tell himself he'd moved on or else he'd be stuck here upon this plot of sand forever, reminiscent of a past he sometimes feared never happened. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi took his time going back to his hotel. 

As somber as his memories were connected to Egypt, he'd learned to love it just the same. The vibrant culture and lively people were far different from those five thousand years ago, yet they had a special place in Yugi's heart. There was no worship of the ancient gods and figures that Yugi had grown so used to, but this place still had a type of beauty and allure that captivated him. The people were different, but the emotions of excitement and rich history still enthralled him all the same. If the situation wasn't as it was, then Yugi would have perhaps moved to Egypt. 

There was something calming about this land being different from when Atem ruled, yet similar at the same time and perhaps he needed that.

However, it was too painful for him, like most things now. He wanted to stay but needed to leave just the same--it was like a battle he'd never win. 

Eventually, Yugi made it back to his hotel. He'd called his friends to see if they'd made it back to their homes safely and quietly, he began to pack for his trip.

It was about 9:00pm when he began cleaning his things, just finishing up dinner for the night and having the television playing the local news cast. He'd leave early in the morning tomorrow before sunrise, so he needed to ensure everything was in check. He couldn't stay up to late or he'd lag and miss his flight. 

He didn't have that much left. Just some clothes and some stray belongings that he sealed away in his luggage. He chanced another glance at the clock and realized thirty minutes had passed, the program had also changed.

Sighing, Yugi closed his packed luggage and placed it upon the chair. 

He yawned a bit before climbing into bed, turning the television to low and expecting another quiet night of sleep--

Thud. Thud. 

A knocking from the closet caused him to perk up, as he reached over to his night stand to turn on the small light and look that direction. He stared in silence for a moment, waiting for the sound to come again and jumping when it did.

"H--Hello!" He breathed, his heart racing at the realization that someone or something was in the room with him. In fear he clutched a pillow, backing up against his head board just a bit until he spoke again. "If you're in there...s..say...something!"

Another thud, then a wiggle of the door knob and to his horror, the closet to open. 

Yugi could not find the courage to breathe, as he clutched the pillow to his chest as a figure, not so much bigger than him began to crawl out. 

"Stay back!!" Yugi then bolted the pillow toward the figure, hitting him square in the face. Whoever it was grimaced, slumping backward and awkwardly slamming their head against the door. They groaned, sliding down as the pillow made contact with the floor next to them.

Yugi was prepared to attack--he was prepared to defend himself until, even among the low lit room, the character came into view. Shaking, he gazed at Yugi, his crimson eyes filled with fear and uncertainty as he remained glued toward the wall.

Meanwhile, Yugi had to place a hand on his chest.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to say something, but no words could escape his lips. He sat there, thoughts of confusion and uncertainty running through his mind as he made eye contact with the timid looking, vermilion eyed , dark skinned man huddled by the closet. 

"A...Atem?" He breathed, yet even Yugi knew that was not completely true. There was something about him, a timidness of sorts. Even the air of confidence that Yugi had associated with Atem seemed to be absent from whoever this was. 

But needless to say, he spoke, realizing Yugi's confusion.

"I am Atem...but at the same time, I am not the Atem you know." He sounded the similar; his warm voice sending shivers down Yugi's spine. "I...I am a result of the Pharoh not being able to move on and not being able to let you go." 

Yugi felt a lump in his throat, as he thought back to all those nights he thought he felt Atem with him. All the days when the loneliness seemed to creep up, he never considered that Atem would miss him. Even when he saw him that day, after the duel with Diva, Atem still exhibited the confidence that he'd passed on to Yugi. That or, Atem was clearly just as good as lying as Yugi. Not able to let go, not able to bear the pain of being apart.

"So who are you then?" Yugi managed.

"I am the part of Atem that...missed you. The Pharoh will always love you however, his essence began to fade away because of that love. He grew weak and restless and in fear of disappearing for good, he took the emotions that bore him pain from his spirit and sent them to the world of the living..." Atem, which was what Yugi decided to call him now, stood. He was certainly as tall as Atem, sounded like him and looked nearly identical to him.

He was dressed in a white tunic, though no where near as elaborate and as bejeweled as the Pharoh's. He was closed in to himself, frightened almost, as if he waited there to be judged by Yugi.

"He...he got the flowers...and he heard your thoughts...he missed you...w...we missed you." Atem quickly added, in fear that Yugi would cast him away. "I apologize if this isn't wanted."

Yugi figured that he was giving off a condescending vibe. For a few moments he said nothing, just stared. Half of him believed this to be a dream, but as he pinched himself silently, hoping to wake up, this strange version of the Pharoh still stood before him. Just as nervous, and unsure of himself as he was when Yugi had thrown the pillow his way.

Yugi still had so many question, his eyes drifting back and forth in indecision as if he still could not believe this was happening. 

But never the less, his heart softened. Atem's words began to process and all together, the situation unfolded before Yugi. 

"Would you like to come to my bed?" He asked quietly, realizing just how frightened this Atem was. "It's a little cold, isn't it?"

Atem perked up though the worry and fear was evident upon his face. He quickly nodded, and within moments was crawling upon the soft mattress, moving toward Yugi as if he was his sort of comfort. He didn't ask to hug Yugi, he simply clung on to him like a frightened child and embraced him.

Yugi did not find this the least bit strange or awkward, in fact, it was natural to him. If this was the part of the Pharoh that yearned for him, he expected it. If before this, Yugi could split himself into two to do away with the part of his soul that wanted Atem he would--it would save him the pain. But unlike a mighty god like spirit, he could not, so he carried his heartbreak with him like an ever growing weight.

Yet, how he found his remedy. Even if unorthodox, this was still Atem, and this is what he needed.

It did not take Yugi long to register the own ache in his heart and like the love struck boy he was, he pulled Atem into a hug.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his nose buried into Atem's messy hair.

"I know." Atem replied. "I..I missed you too." 

Yugi felt that familiar warmth, firm and tender like the sun and everlasting like the breeze that caressed the sand above Atem's tomb. Yugi clutched the boy in his arms harder, feeling his own heart rest as the bittersweet revelation of his new life came to pass. Nor he and Atem could be without one another, and it hurt Atem so much that he had to split himself apart yet, he was healed now and so was Yugi. They were both whole again and for the first time in years, Yugi was at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who may be confused, basically Atem missed Yugi so much that being without him was actually making it so that his essence would disappear. So he basically split himself, and sent his other half that was responsible for his sadness away and that side inevitably finds and connects to Yugi. This is a less confident Atem, because he is like Atem's 'weaker' half.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed <3\. If so please leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot.


End file.
